Memórias
by Gih Bright
Summary: Geralmente a noite, os fantasmas suspiravam sozinhos, como se quisessem companhia. As vezes, Sirius sentia-se tentado a fazer companhia, mas tinha medo. Não sabia que tudo o que sua casa possuía eram lembranças.


**Sinopse: **Geralmente a noite, os fantasmas suspiravam sozinhos, como se quisessem companhia. As vezes, Sirius sentia-se tentado a fazer companhia, mas tinha medo. Não sabia que tudo o que sua casa possuía eram lembranças. Para o projeto Childhood da seção blackamor do 6v.

**Considerações iniciais:**

_- Fic para o projeto Childhood da seção blackamor do fórum 6v;_

_- O monstro não está betado, os erros são meus;_

_- Está meio fluffy demais;_

_- Pode ser que esteja com ooc._

* * *

><p><strong>Memórias <strong>

Sirius não tinha mais do que cinco anos e o aspecto sombrio de sua casa era assustador, especialmente após o por do sol. Quando ele fosse o dono daquele lugar, o venderia por um preço bem barato e compraria uma casa a beira-mar. O mar era bonito, viver espremido por duas casas trouxas era sombrio.

Era como se naquela casa houvesse centenas de fantasmas, assombrando cada corredor e cada centímetro quadrado daquele lugar; Sirius não duvidava que eles existissem, só que nunca via nenhum fantasma e agradecia por isso. Mas, às vezes, geralmente à noite, ele escutava suspiros e gemidos chorosos, então ele pegava as cobertas e se escondia, noutras vezes ele apenas fingia não escutar, mas, no íntimo, ele achava que as coisas naquela casa só estivessem se sentindo sozinhas e quisessem companhia. Às vezes ele se sentia tentado a ir fazer companhia, mas tinha medo demais de sair da cama.

Ele era uma criança e não podia fazer muita coisa, talvez, quando fosse grande como seu pai, ele conseguisse fazer algo, mas agora ele só sentia medo. Sentia-se observado pelas paredes silenciosas e reprimido por um muro invisível, que o separava da realidade material e da realidade "fantasmal". Não se levantaria de sua cama por nada no mundo, mas as vezes a sede e a vontade de ir ao banheiro eram maiores que o medo e ele enfrentava o que tivesse de ser.

Aquela era uma dessas ocasiões. Não conseguia dormir e estava com sede, sua garganta estava seca e ele não se atreveria a pedir que monstro pegasse um copo de água para ele, porque monstro o assustava também.

Mesmo um pouco assustado, Sirius saiu da cama. Seus pés tateando o chão até encontrarem o chinelo que os protegeria do frio. O menino suspirou e saiu da cama, caminhando lentamente até a porta do seu quarto e encarando o corredor iluminado pela lua. Um menininho de cinco anos, com pijama de pomos de ouroem tons de amarelo-claro, em um plano de fundo azul-claro era facilmente ocultado pelas sombras do corredor; até agora, nenhum gemido. Tudo bem. Sirius inspirou fundo e, reunindo o restante de sua coragem, andou pelo extenso corredor. Andava de forma sorrateira em sua própria casa, porque tinha medo de encontrar algum fantasma no corredor enquanto tentava pegar um copo de água. Olhava para trás a cada instante, dava passos curtos e comedidos e respirava devagar, para que nenhum ruído seu pudesse denunciar a sua presença. Em uma curva para alcançar a escada, Sirius encontrou Bellatrix, que fora convidada a dormir ali naquela noite; sua mãe sepre quisera uma menina, mas em vez disso tivera ele e a Regulus.

-Boa noite Bellatrix. -disse Sirius, educadamente tentando fazer passar por despercebido seus passos sorrateiros. Estava aliviado por não estar sozinho. Por outro lado, temia que a prima notasse isso e zombasse dele.

Não queria que a prima visse o quanto estava assustado e aliviado, era pequeno, mas já tinha seu orgulho. Bellatrix o impediu de seguir pela escada, ficando a sua frente, tentando examiná-lo minuciosamente. Sirius tentou colocar uma expressão inocente em seu rosto, como se não estivesse com medo de absolutamente nada. Mas alguma coisa em seu olhar o denunciou.

-Está assustado com o quê? -perguntou Bellatrix com um sorriso mal contido, que fez Sirius corar de raiva. -Está com medo de quê, pequenino? Esta é sua casa!

Ele não queria responder, então desviou o olhar para qualquer coisa além da prima. Mas ela esperou pacientemente e o menino teve o pressentimento de que se não respondesse, a jovem ficaria na sua frente e ele não tomaria água e sua garganta, já muito seca, doía em protesto.

-Ela é assombrada. -disse Sirius baixinho, encarando o tapete.

-Como? -perguntou Bellatrix se abaixando para ficar na sua altura.

-Ela é assombrada! -exclamou Sirius, resolvendo encarar a parede. Sentia o rosto quente de vergonha e irritação, era tão infantil de sua parte ter um medo bobo como aquele e ele era uma criança crescida, não era como Regulus que quera criança quase bebê.

Cerrou os punhos quando a prima começou a rir, Bellatrix era dez anos mais velha e estava em Hogwarts. Sabia fazer magia e essa magia podia livrá-la dos fantasmas, mas ele? Ele era uma criança de cinco anos e não tinha uma varinha para se defender e, mesmo que tivesse, o que poderia fazer? Enfiar a varinha dentro do nariz do fantasma?

-Sirius, não há fantasma algum nessa casa. -disse Bellatrix bondosamente. -O que você pensa que são fantasmas são apenas vestígios de sua mente criativa. Sua casa só possui memórias, lembranças de família.

Sirius ponderou por um momento e pensou que a casa era velha e que viu nascer e morrer muitos Black antes dele. Sentiu-se invadindo um segredo grande demais, incompreensível demais. Era um segredo de família e mesmo uma criança entende que certas coisas precisam ficar ocultas.

-E as lembranças não são como fantasmas, Bella? -perguntou Sirius, encarando a prima.

-Vamos tomar um copo de leite e eu te explico. -disse Bellatrix bondosamente, segurando sua mão.

Eles desceram as escadas e tomaram dois copos de leite com canela, feito pela própria Bellatrix, depois ela o guiou até o seu quarto; Bellatrix não lhe explicou mas ela não lhe explicou a co-relação entre memórias e fantasmas. Mas Sirius não pensou mais nos fantasmas que moravam em sua casa. Durante muito tempo, ele pensou que os fantasmas estavam em sua cabeça, mas depois se convenceu que os fantasmas estavam nos dogmas de sua família; os fantasmas estavam no sangue. E depois estavam em todos os lugares.

Por isso, aos dezesseis anos, ele abandonou a casa e o que restava por lá. Não pensou mais em fantasmas e acreditava já ter os superando quando precisou voltar à origem. Novamente, ele ouvia os susurros e os gemidos na calada da noite.

Naquele instante, Sirius descobriu que estava certo: memórias são como fantasmas e sua antiga casa estava repleta delas.

Algum dia, quando ele próprio se fosse, a sua própria memória estaria guardada nas paredes da mansão Black, suspirando sozinha no meio da noite.

* * *

><p><strong>Particularmente não gostei. Não ficou como eu queria, mas, como pelo menos ficou plausível, acho que vale a pena para o projeto.<strong>

**Será que mereço reviews por essa atrocidade?**

**Mas realmente não gostei de como ficou e não achei que ficou canom. Me esforço na próxima.**


End file.
